Starfires true story
by fairydust27
Summary: After two years of covering up lies, what will happen when starfires past is revealed? What will the team think of her? Will they try to help her or will they see her as a murderer? pleaz review!XD
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I thought about for awile. I dont like the fact that they made starfire so nice in the show though:( I hope you like it!

I didnt mention this in tmy other story but.....

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

My friends don't know the truth.

They don't know why I go to bed so early or why I stare off into the distance so frequently.

They dont know....

they shouldnt know...

* * *

Starfires True Story

I don't know when I started to feel the silent sensation to leave the room, but when beestboy mentioned the one question I dreaded the most, I knew exactly why.

"_Helllllow_ earth to star!"

"um. What was that?" I said to stall time

" I said 'Where are your....." He starts to fidget" you know."

"I know what?"

"You know your mhmhmhmh."

I shook my head

"Your making no sense beast boy."

"C'mon star! Don't make me say it!"

"Say what?"

I give the best 'Are you _ok_' look.

"You KNOW!"

A book engulfed in black energy hit the back of his head, causing him to jerk.

"No. She doesn't know, so just spill it."

_'thanks raven. thanks a lot.'_ I say to myself as beastboy rubbed his head, looking pretty damn foolish.

"Sorry. I just didn't know if it was an 'ok' subject to bring up. Heh,heh."

I try to put on my most polite smile as I could, but in all my time here, this time was the hardest for me to fake, particular since im so used to this.

" Sooo,as I was saying. Ummmm, wheres your ..................parents?"

I was very aware of this coming, and yet I couldn't fight the pictures that engulfed my mind, making me sick in the stomach.

Beast boy must of noticed this too, becuase he started to raise his hands up, as if to keep me back.

"Hey, hey, hey. I didn't mean to offend you. I was just curious, since you never bring them up and all. I, I mean _we_ were thinking, you know, something might of-"

"Nothing of your concern, or _any _of yours to be infact."

I could see the shock in beast boys face and even in ravens, but they don't need to know. I want them to see the person who they first met, not the person who used to be.

That was until _he_ showed up. _He_ was the one who uncovered the secrets, the secrets I tried so hard to keep locked up.

_He_ was the one who uncovered my mask of lies.

_He_ destroyed the starfire that everyone loved.

_He _was the one who destroyed me.

* * *

Ok, so this is really short, but This time im not going to continue without reviews! so review time!

thanks:)


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything!

* * *

I cant believe it

_'I cant believe that beastboy would actually ask me about such a thing! I mean, if I really_ wanted_ them to know, then I would of brought it up.'_

I punch the bag harder to release my frustration.

' _And to actually have to put up with their staring, makes me even more frustrated!'_

I punch the bag twice as hard, regretting it after I heard the huge CRACK sound it made when it hit the wall.

' _Awwwww, just great! Now one of the team members are going to wake up and have to _investigate.'

I heard footsteps but didnt let it bother me, I went over to the weight lifting area and began my lifting.

A knock on the door surprised me, though.

_'They dont normally knock do they? I thought they just barged in.'_

_"_Hey star, you in there?"

Oh great. Its robin.

"I heard what beastboy asked, and I dont think that was fair."

_Yeah, well, lots of things are unfair in my life._

It was silent, and for a moment I was afraid that he heard what I said, but thought that was pretty foolish of me.

"hmph"

"Im sorry, what was that, star?"

So damn polite.

"Oh it was nothing. Please forgive my lack of speech"

It was quiet again and I thought he was gone, but then I heard the door creak open.

_"So much for asking"_

_"_look. star. im sure whats ever bothering you we can talk"

I threw the weights away from my chest and it landed with another huge thud.

I make my way across the room to stand in front of robin.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you think that somethings wrong?"

"Well for a start, youve been acting different, star." I take a step closer."A lot different" He finnishes.

I see the confusion in his eyes, the eyes that are covered so well. I wonder how many secrets _he_ keeps from us.

"We all have our secrets, right Robin? You should know."

And with that, I pushed passed him and walked to my room because I didnt have the power in me to fly.

* * *

_There was a light push on my arm, it got harder and harder to the point where I had cried out in pain._

_" we have to leave."_

_My eyes are still ajusting to the darkness when I relized that her eyes had huge red patches around them and her face was flushed. I didnt understand why, until I felt the water that was streaming down her face. She was crying._

_"Mom, whats wrong? Whats going on?" I could hear the hysteria rising in my voice._

_But she didnt answer, she just swept me up in her arms and then we were flying._

_Now that I was out of my concealed room, I could hear the screams coming from the other people living in the palace._

_I could also see the red flames coming from daddys and mommys room._

_I began to cry for some unknown reason,and then just as fast as we were in the air we were smashed to the ground. Moma protected me from the fall, but suffered a blow to the head, making her unconsious._

_"Mommy? Mommy?! Get up, mommy!" but she wouldnt respond to my shaking. _

_"Mommy, mommy!" said a mocking voice from the corner of the dark room. "Is that all you can say?" _

_I could hear the familiar footsteps come closer to me._

_"W-what do y-you want?" _

_The man began to chuckle darkly._

_"What do I want?" theres a dramatic pause "Power! Thats what I want!"_

_"But you see, in order to do that I would have to be in the royal blood line. And well, im not. So I did the other option."_

_cold sweat rolled down my face __"w-what was the o-other option?"_

_He began to laugh "Look around you, stupid girl! By force, duuuh!"_

_As if signaled, a burst of flames shot out from behind him lighting up his face._

_I drew in a deep quivering gasp._

_"N-no i-it cant be-"_

_As the man stepped out of the shadows he ran a quick hand through the tangles of his hair._

_"Sorry for the lake of apperence, but as you can probably see, I already had my hands full."_

_His laughter died down when he relized I wasnt paying attention to him anymore. I was bent over my mother trying, without any effect, to wake her up. I was now trmbling in fear and anger._

_" Hey! Thats roud of you to not pay attention to smeone whos talkin to you! Dont they teach you that in 'How to be a princess' school!?"_

_I snapped back, flinging myself toward a shard of glass that I had been eyeing for the past few minutes. Knowing that the weapon was securly in my hands, I stood in front of my helpless mother ams pointed at him._

_"G-get b-back. G-get away from my mother Zinan! You cant have her!!" _

_I gripped the glass harder, feeling the edgse slice into my skin. He took a step closer, making me tumble over my already suffuring mother._

_"YOU THINK I _WANT_ HER!?"_

_He swept down and grabbed a huge chunk of my mothers hair. As i watched him yank her up, and heard her cry of pain, something inside me clicked. _

_"YOU THINK I STILL WANT HER!? SHES GARBAGE TO ME NOW! NOTHING BUT SHIT ON THE BOTTOM OF MY SHOE!" _

_He yanked harder making my mother do another scream of misery. That something inside me grew to anger._

_"R-r-rr-run!! Starfire ru-" _

_but before she could finish, Zinan had a long silver dagger that had a skull with ruby eyes pressed to her throat. I shot up, ready to do something, anything, to help her. He lowered his voice to my mothers ear,said something, licked it, then looked at me with a twistd smile._

_"How do you feel, seeing all this happen right before your very own eyes? Does it break your heart? Does it slash deep wounds into your very soul? Or does it fill you with the desire to have my blood in your hands, to have me suffer a life of true misery?" __He chuckles darkly._

_I clench my fist, hating myself for wanting his death more than the air I breathe._

_"D-dont listen to him Stafire! RUN!!!!" Zinan pressed the dagger harder into her neck, breaking skin. As i watched the thin trickle of blood flow down to her colar bone, my eyesight began to blurr red. _

_"What a naughty Queen! Raising her voice in public? Now I see where your daughter got it from." He laughed again, this time looking dead at me. _

_" You know, I used to have parents. died right in front of me. left me all alone in this big bad world, but look at me now! I killed the almighty king, have the beautiful queens life in the palm of my hands, and..." He pauses and takes a long look at me " have the princess, who has the potential to be just like me." Hes not laughing anymore, but has a more determined look._

_"Im doing this for your own benifit." _

_Then, as if time itself froze, he finished the last stroke that would take my mother away from me forever. All I could see was red. Red coming from my mothers laying body, red sliding down the daggers blade, red that glowed from the skulls ruby eyes, and then my own red fury that held me together before I lost all sense of control. Then there was him. He who stood there stareing at me. He who took a step back, he who took my very soul purpose in life and crumbled it with a swift act of a knife. I was going to kill this person. Kill. Kill. KILL_

_"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"_

_Blake out_

_Something was missing. Was it because I dont feel my feathery pillows? Was it because the palace was to quiet? _

_I finally open my eyes._

_There was nothing. The palace was gone, blown to pieces. There was not a person in sight. Wait. Mom. _

_Then realization struck, making my inner self crumble._

_I had did this. I had destroyed everything. I had killed the survivors. B-but how? _

_There was a russle in the ruins a few feet away. It cant be._

_Zinan stood, unharmed, only 8 feet away. Anger rippled through me. He's alive. After everything he's still alive._

_"I WILL KILL YOU, ZINAN! I WILL!!!!!"_

_But the only response was a haunting laugh that ment more than words._

_"AAAAARRRRHHHH-"_

* * *

"-HHHRRR" Sweat is spilling from my face as I sit upright.

_'Its just a dream. Just a dream'_ I reassured myself, knowing that it wasnt a dream but a replay of my earlier life.

The alarms went off, making me do another round of screaming.

_'I got to get control of myself, before the others come-'_

As if signaled Beastboy came barging in.

"C'mon Star! Last one there has to do the laundry for a week!"

As I threw on my clothes I couldnt help but remember those last words that ruined my life

_"Im doing this for your own benefit." _

* * *

_O_K! So how long has it been? My stupid keyboard broke and it took me forever to replace it! Anyways hope u enjoyed it and pleaz pleaz add your comment! you could also write ur ideas on wat the next chapt should be! thanx!X)


End file.
